


Troth

by Lonespark_the_friendly_kraken



Series: Troth [1]
Category: The Dragon Prince
Genre: Consent Negotiation, F/M, Flirting, M/M, Meet the Family, Other, Sparring, virrow but offscreen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 18:32:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17647724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonespark_the_friendly_kraken/pseuds/Lonespark_the_friendly_kraken
Summary: That one time Viren and Sarai could have gotten engaged.





	Troth

Viren didn't think he was planning to return the castle betrothed, but he was willing to explore all the possibilities.

When arrived at his family's estate, he was greeted warmly by his older sister, Shamira. They talked through dinner and into the night, comfortably catching up and reconnecting.

Viren rose early as usual and bathed and dressed with extra care. He didn't know what he expected of the Lady Sarai, but the young knight who came galloping into the courtyard was not quite it. She leapt from her horse, pulled off her gauntlet, and shook his hand warmly before gently embracing Shamira.

"Lady Shamira, it's wonderful to see you again. Lord Viren, it's a pleasure to meet you. I've heard a great deal about your skillful and innovative magecraft, and your stature in the esteem of the.. ah... the royal family."

After Sarai's belongings were put away and refreshments had been shared, Viren realized he didn't quite grasp what activities qualified as "courting." Shamira's advice to "get to know each other" had been unhelpfully vague.

"Did you have any expectations or plans for today?"

"Not really. I guess you could show me what you like to do."

"Generally when I'm here I take the opportunity replenish my supply of magical ingredients. You could assist with that if you like."

"I agree on the condition that you spar with me later."

"That sounds like a reasonable plan. Please follow me."

Sarai seemed to enjoy exploring the nearby woods for spell components. She energetically yanked roots from the ground, pinched leaves from stems, sliced bark from trees, chipped crystals out of the cliff face, harvested fungus, and collected insect larvae. When Viren had precisely measured everything, she carefully chopped and ground it so he could add it to the cauldron along with the liquid ingredients.

"Are you going to tell me what this potion is for?"

"It's used for tracking and warding. But my research indicates that with enough primal Earth energy, you might be able to use it to turn the landforms themselves into defensive weaponry."

"Really? That's fantastic!"

"You're really interested in this?"

"Yes! I always enjoy working with the combat mages. I feel like we don't do enough to incorporate magic into our tactics and strategies. You need fallback plans, but it's an excellent tool."

"We studied some combat magic at the academy, but there was more focus on dueling than on supporting or leading military attacks. Combat mage training does cover that, but I think every mage should have a basic level of combat capability, and there should be more regular coordination with mages early in the planning of military campaigns. I also think it should be possible to cross the border and use the magical energy of the land itself to aid an invasion. Supplemented with dark magic, it has the potential to turn the tide of battles."

"Is this like what you mean?" While he talked Sarai had been sketching something on an unused scrap of parchment. It proved to be a diagram of a battlefield showing landforms shifting to cut off the enemy's escape. Viren could have conveyed the basics from a bird's-eye view, but Sarai had used perspective and shading to make the scene with vibrant realism.

"That's amazing! You're very talented."

"Thank you."

* * * * *

Close combat wasn't something Viren enjoyed or did well, but he appreciated that some training was worthwhile.

"Your speed is good and your strength is alright, but you don't combine them well."

You're perceptive and ruthless, but..." She lunged under his guard, weapon suddenly against his throat. "Your balance is shit!" She lowered the practice sword and leaned into him, pushing his knee with hers from behind and then leaning harder with her shoulder so he couldn't recover his balance. He appreciated that she didn't ram him with any force, and the grassy field was soft, but the fall still knocked out some of his wind.

Sarai followed him to the ground, pinning him there because... this was grappling now? He didn't remember agreeing to this rule...

Her weapon was on the ground in easy reach, while his had been knocked away. She smirked down at him. "Do you yield?"

Viren considered the situation. He was taller and heavier. Balance and speed mattered less in this position. In a battle with enough distractions, he could find some way out. Of course, in a battle he'd use magic...

He shifted experimentally, contorting his upper and lower body in opposite directions. Could he somehow distract her and take her weapon? What if... But no.

However she'd been been holding him down before, now she was crushing him into the ground, pinning his legs with hers and restraining his arms. Anytime he moved he ended up less free. She was so strong... If he'd known what he was trying to accomplish at some point, he didn't anymore.

She grinned at him, eyes gleaming. Immobilized his chest and arm with one forearm, used the other hand to grip hair, pull his head back, throat exposed for a blade. She licked her lips, expression predatory yet still warm. Viren's head was spinning. He whispered, "I yield."

Sarai relaxed, but didn't move. Her fingers traced down the side of his face and neck, coming to rest on his collar.

"Viren, I... I'd like to kiss you. Would that be alright?"

His heart was racing. He had to close his eyes to think better.

"No. Not now. I'm sorry."

"You don't need to be sorry." She rolled off to lie beside him on the grass. "Do you want me to leave?"

"No! I'm enjoying your company."

"Alright." She climbed to her feet, offered her hand, and helped him to his. He kept hold of her hand. "What's next?"

"Hmmm... It's going to be a cold night, so we could have tea by the fire. And share stories?"

"Perfect! Lead the way."

"I'm not going to change my mind anytime soon."

"What?"

"I like men."

"I do know that. I was able to... collect some intelligence. Many people who like men like women, too."

"I... well, I haven't performed the extensive testing necessary to draw any firm conclusions..." Viren could tell Sarai was restraining herself from laughing. "You can laugh, it is an amusing way to think of it I suppose."

She chuckled softly. "It's perfectly you."

* * * * *

The fire was warm and entrancing, and exchanging stories was fun, but after "War Queen Alaya vs. Dragons Parts One and Two," two versions of "Can You Believe My Sister Put Me Through This?!?" and three versions of "This One Time, at Battalion Training..." Sarai had run out. Viren could match all of the sister stories with a younger-sibling perspective. "This One Time, At The Mage Academy..." could fill several library shelves. And his thirst for historic knowledge seemed broad, deep, and insatiable.

He had a lot of stories about Ziyali, the first High Mage, including one about a secret libary full of magic artifacts and secrets of ancient Xadia. He also loved tales of the Blessed Three and while he didn't have Sarai's knowledge of dramatic military confrontations or flair for describing them, he knew and recounted tales of their hopes, ambitions, struggles, and sacrifices in intense and moving detail.

Viren lingered in recounting the legendary deeds of Daiyan, the mage of the Blessed Three, who never used Dark Magic but once, when Peace Queen Octavia was lost to dragon fire.

"Nearly five centuries have passed. He was the first and last Mage Consort. Everyone knows the concentration of power and conflicts of interest would present unwise risks, should a ruler and a High Mage be wed."

Viren's voice, slightly hoarse now, had taken on a melancholy tone, and now trailed off into silence. Sarai was reminded of what he had told her earlier, leaving the sparring field.

"How many?" she asked.

"How many what?"

"How many men do you like?"

Viren knew he was blushing, although the firelight wouldn't give that away. He chewed his lip and looked down at his hands. "One."

When he looked up Sarai was smiling gently at him. "I hope he makes you happy."

"Yes."

"Does he listen to your stories?"

"Sometimes... Perhaps I'll try telling him more of them..."

He walked her to her room. A hug was offered and accepted.

"Goodnight, Viren."

"Goodnight."

* * * * *

Sarai left immediately after breakfast. Shamira squinted at Viren over the uncleared dishes.

"No betrothal, I take it? No marriage? No grandchildren?"

He threw his napkin at her.

"Just because you've been the matriarch around here since before I could lift a cauldron doesn't make you my mother."

She tied the napkin in a ball and whipped it back, hitting him in the shoulder.

"Still holding out for Prince Consort?"

"Likely not. We haven't had one in half an age so it would present a significant protocol headache. But really, it's High Mage or nothing."

"There's time to think yet. I'm so proud of you, and our parents would be, too. I'm sorry about the girl. Lady. Sarai. Her family was so keen for a court marriage..."

Viren shrugged. "She's coming back in the spring. She's going to teach me archery and we'll go hunting."

"So you've made a friend? And not a mage, even! I'm so happy it's working out this way!"


End file.
